


Broken Programing

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Kryphans, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen Walker is a character in a malfunctioning video game, and he's trying desperately to fix his broken code, lest the Skywalla Flower Pollen be his downfall. Collection of Interconnected Oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Programing

Broken Programing

**Character Select: Allen Walker**

**Strengths: Magic, Endurance, Elasticity**

**Weaknesses: Skywalla Flower Pollen**

**Likes: Alcohol, Family, the Ocean**

**Dislikes: Skywalla Flower Pollen, The Investigators**

**-Battle Programing Activated-**

**-Battle Sequence Initiated-**

My eyes open to the blue sky above me, and I can hear the sounds of battle not far away. My body refuses to move for a few moments, but I'm not afraid. Instead, I let the breeze bring the scents of flowers to my nose, and I thank God that I cannot smell the Skywalla Flowers that I know are here. I know these lands; I was raise here. This is Skywalla, the towered island of the Caisian Sea.

Humans had tried to settle these lands many times but with little success; they just couldn't stand up to the Kriphians.

The Kriphians are monstrous creatures, capable of slaughtering entire villages in mere moments, yet… I know them to be gentle when they encounter a child. I was raised by the Kriphians of Skywalla, on the mountain, Ishia. Ochreshia adopted me as one of her own and raised me in the absence of my own mother, but Ochreshia is older now, as am I, and cannot watch over me as she once did. So she can't stop be from fighting off the humans that invade our home.

I hear a roar in the distance, and I run towards it, fear crawling up my spine. I know that roar; it belongs to Iziran, my only brother. When I approach the battle, I see him and the soldiers that surround him, and a red-hot fury wells up in my soul. I draw my sword, Crown Clown and cut my way through the human soldiers, desperate to get to the wounded Kriphian to protect him. He sees me quickly though and begins to fight back with a ferocity only one of us would expect.

"Iziran!" I exclaim, stabbing a human in the back as I run towards my brother.

"Allen!" Iziran nearly tears a man's head off in his haste to rid himself of the pests, and suddenly I have to duck to keep out of the way of the acidic breath that leaves his mouth. It singes my white hair, letting it stick up in odd angles, but the poison itself has no effect on me, other than making me look like an idiot. "What will I do with you, brother?" Iziran looks down at me with amusement, and I chuckle before climbing up on his back and allowing him to fly us away from the carnage below.

* * *

After a scolding from our mother, the two of us curl up in our own nest on the Ishia Mountain, having decided to share it long ago. It's comfortable for the two of us, because I barely take up a fraction of the space he does. He tucks me up under his chin, and we fall asleep.

Error: SkywallaFlower _Allen Walker. exe/KriphianNest

There's a sweet scent in the air; I can smell it, so familiar.

I bury my face in Iziran's side, trying to stop the sweet scent from fully waking me up. I just want to sleep… Why is it so hot outside? "Mmn…" My eyes open slowly, and my vision is foggy with sleep as I try to chase it away. When it finally clears, I see tiny specks floating down, and the sight makes my blood run cold. The pollen falls like tinted snow around us, covering Iziran and myself, and I whimper, feeling an all too familiar twitch in my pants.

I know it's wrong, but I just have to relieve myself.

My cock throbs insistently inside my pants, and I have to bite down hard on the sleeve of my jacket to stop the sounds that threaten to leave me and wake Iziran. I look up at him once more to make sure that my brother really is asleep before I unbutton my pants and quickly grab my aching shaft. "Amph!" My left hand slides up under my shirt, scratching at the flesh there, and I bite down on my lip to stifle the sounds that threaten to be unleashed again.

My blood feels like it's burning as the pollen works itself into my system, overriding the normal controls over my hormones. I just want it to stop… Why does it have to affect me this way?

Skywalla Flower Pollen... My worst enemy


	2. Flower Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Allen found out about his glitch

Flower Fields

There's a field of Skywalla Flowers not far from Iziran and my nest. There's a tree in the center of the field, a willow that provides shade throughout the summer months. Farther down the path through the field is a lake, calm and blue and chilled.

A long time ago, before the first of the glitches that made me into the writhing whore beneath my brother's tongue, the two of us would play in that field for hours and hours. We were children in those days; hell, I think I was fourteen when we last played there… That was the last time I enjoyed myself around Skywalla Flowers without the threat of their pollen's effects on my body.

The first of the glitches occurred in the night. That was the glitch that changed my coding permanently; no amount of resets or new games could fix what had been done to me. When I woke up, I felt different than I had earlier in the night, and Iziran said I smelled differently too. We paid it no mind though and went off to play in the field.

He flew us down into the thick of it, sending the copious amounts of pollen up into the air, and I sneezed. Iziran remarked that he found my sneezes kind of adorable, and I cuffed him on the ear for it. He took me to the middle of the field and the tree there, and we curled up together in the shade because I told him that I felt warm. It was a warm day anyway, so we thought nothing of it. After a little while, I told him that I was going to go swimming and left my brother alone under the tree.

My blood burned, and I panted, trying to bury my body in the coolness of the water around to stamp out the stifling warmth around me. It worked for a moment, but the heat came from inside of me. The persistent warmth brought sounds from me that I had never heard before, not in all of my fourteen years. I was not a virgin by any means, having lost my virginity to the witch named Road a year earlier, but even so, the feeling of my cock, straining at the front of my pants and twitching with a want that shuddered through my entire being, had me horrified and blushing and wanting...

"Allen? What's wrong?" I look up at my brother's head, his gracefully long neck letting him look down upon me without getting into the water himself.

"So... hot..." I pant, and tears well up in my eyes. "Make it stop, Iziran... Make it stop!"

He snuffled at my hair, and a rumbling purr leaves his mouth. "You smell different, little brother." His tongue slipped out of his maw to lap up the sweat that poured down my face and chest, and one of his clawed hands lifted me out of the water. "It's not a bad smell... Almost like... Like Spring when the femmes go into heat..."

I groaned and arched my back up into the swipes of his tongue, so cool in comparison to the heat in my skin. Then his words caught up to me, and I started, confused and a bit frightened. But his tongue swiped across my clothed member, and he purred again, sending shocks up my spine. "I-Iziran!" I called and reached up to grab ahold of the spikes on his face to bring him closer. I knew that it was wrong, but it felt good. It felt so wonderful that I couldn't even speak; my words kept getting caught in my throat.

My seed painted the insides of my trousers with the sticky mess, and Iziran, surprised to see me like that, had decided to take me back to our mountain and to mother.

It was three days later that we found out about my glitch.


	3. The Good Doctor of Sarhile Sea

The Good Doctor of Sarhile Sea

They say that back when humanity was young, some humans lived in the sea more so than land. Some legends call them merpeople, but they were no different from the rest of the species aside from their place of residence. However, the humans that now make up ninety percent of the modern population came from land, but in the Sarhile Sea, the other ten percent remains.

The Sarhile Sea People keep to themselves most days under the direction and guidance of their leader, the good doctor, Adam Millennium. He's a kind man, and for the most part, he means well. However, he's an odd one, and his methods don't always make much sense.

* * *

"Allen," he says, holding a needle between his fingers as if me seeing that thing will make me feel any better. "It's just a little prick. Maybe this will be the formula that corrects your damaged code."

"Or, it'll be another excuse for you to molest me."

He smiles in a rather disarming fashion that makes me wonder for a second if I'm being to harsh on the doctor... Ha. Ha. Ha. Dr. Millennium is so not a normal, gentle man. He's a scientist... And he's kinky on top of it.

"Now, now," he whispers and advances to my side, trying to offer me a kind smile. I don't believe it one bit. "Do you honestly believe that I would sabotage this just to sleep with you?" Not really...

"Yes."

The childish man pouts. "Really? Do you think so lowly of me?" It's kind of pathetic really, the look on his face.

"Adam!" I whine. "Just stab me in the arm already!"

He grins. "I already did."

"Huh?" I look down at my elbow and realize that there's a bandage plastered to the inside of my elbow. "Oh. So... Wanna play cards while we wait for it to kick in?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn." Adam grabs a card from the pile in front of us and sighs loudly when he looks down at it. "What time is it?" I look at the clock and tell him that it's five past eight. "Well... Then it's time."

"Oh, no." If those ominous words weren't enough to get me worried, the fact that he holds up a vial filled with a familiar powdery substance is. "No... No. No!" Running away from a mad scientist always seems like a grand idea, but in practice, Adam's just to hard to get away from. He quickly wraps his arm around me and pulls me to his chest, using his superior strength to trap me to him. "Don't you dare!" I snap, but that sweet scent fills my nose.

"Just calm down, Allen," he whispers. "We have to see if it will cause an effect on you..."

"No! No! No! It's not going to work, Adam!" It turns out I'm right, but he'll never believe my instincts.

I've been strapped to this examination table more times than I care to admit. It's Adam's favorite place to put me. I know it's so he can have complete control over my actions, and so I won't do anything to rash if the 'cure' works counteractively.

He always wears gloves when we do this, not wanting to 'contaminate' me. He says that if we're ever to actually fuck, it'll be more meaningful and consensual than when I'm under the pollen's influence. A quick hand job, that's the most I would expect from him, given the circumstances of our 'relationship'. But, Adam's so gentle in an odd, distanced way.

His hands touch my skin with just the right amount of pressure so he doesn't tickle me, but it doesn't hurt either. They trace over scars from fights and the more violent lays I've had with humans and monsters alike. They follow the swirls of tattoos down my disfigured, left arm from where it's pinned up beside my head, and they tickle at my sides as my breaths turn into rapid pants on their way down to my rapidly hardening member.

"Allen," he whispers, his brown eyes a harsh gold with lust. "Has it diminished the feeling, or no?"

"N-no," I reply, letting out a loud moan as his right hand wraps around my shaft and quickens the liquid fire in my blood.

"Is it worse than normal?"

"No... Aah... The s-same... As usual."

"That too bad..." He's grinning though, and the fire is burning through my veins faster than before. "Alright... You can cum whenever you want to." So he's not in the mood to be a domineering ass... Well, that's a first. "We have another formula to test."

Oh, hell no.


	4. Skywalla Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen gets a present that Iziran wants him to play with

Skywalla Noel

"Merry Christmas, little brother!"

"Happy Hatchingday, my son."

There's a smile on my face as the snow falls down on Skywalla, covering the fields and mountains in powder. Snowflakes catch in my hair after dancing softly down from the skies, and they melt on my skin and clothes. I decide to pay them no mind, even though their making me a bit cold, and instead, I continue to walk down the path from my and Iziran's nest to the congregation of kryphans down below. There are cries of a happy hatchingday and this human tradition of 'Christmas'; the younger kryphans that me and my brother run with had heard of the tradition from the human invaders a few months prior and thought that it would be a grand addition to the festivities that the clan already has planned for me seeing as how I am the youngest son of their leader.

The oldest of my running pack is MaiMay, a quick tempored femme kryphan who 'grins' at me with true cheer. "Allen," she calls, loping over to me with a 'package' clutched gently between her teeth. "We got present for you." The other five run after her, giddy expressions on their faces as well.

Wrapped in seaweed and Lyfton Snake scales is a strange object that I swear is making my eyebrows raise up into my hairline. "What is this?" I ask, looking up at MaiMay with confusion.

"Is that what I think it is?" Iziran asks upon landing beside me.

"Yes!"

"Seriously," I growl. "What is it?"

Iziran tucks his head down ashamed. "It's what humans call a mating toy."

"A what?" My voice climbs an entire octave upon hearing his answer. "A toy… for mating?"

"Supposedly, it's rather pleasurable, and with the way the flowers mess with you, we thought it would be helpful."

They look so joyous, and I can't take that away from them. So I thank them for their thoughtfulness and hide it from my mother, refusing to think about it until I'm safe within Iziran and my nest.

* * *

"Are you planning on trying out your present, Allen?"

My left eye, the one that's exposed to the cold night air, opens wide to stare at my older brother with annoyance. "I was planning on sleeping, Iziran."

"But the others went to so much trouble to get your present."

"No."

"But Allen!"

"No!" I shoot up as I yell at him, narrowing both of my eyes. "I'm not going to play with that mating toy!"

"But, it'll feel good for you... I'll even help you get ready to play with it."

"I'd rather you didn't." I can see my brother's sheathe bulge out from the force of his hardening cock, and I realize that the toy must have partly been his idea. "I'm going outside," I tell him and stand up, intending to leave the cave that houses our nest and let him calm himself. I should have known that he wouldn't let me leave just like that.

His clawed front paw swipes me up and lightly tosses me to the back of our nest. "Stay here," he snaps, and his prehensile tail grabs my present, laying it next to me. "If you don't let me help you enjoy your present, I'll go find some of that ale you hate so much, and you'll be so aroused that you won't be able to say no."

The thought of Skywalla Pollen Ale makes my blood run cold, and I shake my head back and forth frantically. "No! Anything but that! N-no... Iziran... I just want to go to bed..."

"No you don't. You just don't want to try out your present because you're afraid you'll like it."

"No!"

"Yes! Now hush it, brother!" Iziran shoves the tip of his tail slides into my open mouth, effectively gagging me, and he quickly starts sliding it in and out, distracting me from his cock as it appears from its sheathe. His tongue laps at my body, soaking through my clothes and awakening my own cock with its slick friction, but then he stops and hisses in a breath of frustration. "Remove your clothes or I will tear them off." I know that he will, and so I do as he asks.

The moment I do though, his tongue returns, wriggling down to pierce my hole. "Aah! I-iziran... B-brother!" His tail shoves itself further into my mouth, and he wriggles his tongue in further as well, stretching me wide open and making me writhe. It laps at my prostate and slides in and out almost recklessly, until it's suddenly removed and the toy is dropped in my lap.

"Fuck yourself with it, little brother... I know that you can."

"N-no..."

"Do it, Allen!" At the commanding tone, I grab the toy and slide it inside myself, crying out as the hard length fills me. "And while your at it..." I look up to find my brother's dick positioned above me, and I don't have to be told to know what he wants me to do. His tail slides out of my mouth, and I lean upward, all the while fucking myself with the mating toy. "Good, little brother..."

"I-iziran," I mewl into his cock, shaking as the toy bumps into my sensitive spots. "Hah! Aah... Ngh..."

* * *

"I'm not keeping that thing if you're going to be a pervert about it."

"What, me? A pervert?!" His laugh is unconvincing at best. That fucker.


	5. A Backwards Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No torturous loves this week. So please accept this Devit x Allen as repayment.

A Backwards Glitch

I've had my fair share of ridiculous glitches in my life, but this one… This one is just plain wrong. What makes it worse though is who I'm currently sharing breathing space with.

Devit, the other half of Skywalla's resident twin troublemakers, is known quite well for his temperament, and at least in my home, for his hatred of me. I don't know why he hates me; actually, no one knows why he hates me, not even his twin, Jasdero. And in the recent years, it's gotten so bad that his siblings, mainly Jasdero and Road, the Sand Witch, have brought it upon themselves to make us play nicely.

So Road locked us in this little 'room' under the sand dunes of her desert home.

Normally, such close quarters wouldn't really bug me, but this is Devit and he hates me. Glitching in front of him isn't exactly ideal, but… I can't control when I glitch, or how I will…

The moment the glitch takes hold over me, I double over, decreasing the space between Devit and I, and through the pain, I'm dimly aware that he's staring at me. I pant harshly when the pain subsides, the change having been made to my body, and I wonder what actually has happened.

Then Devit's hands sink into the soft flesh of my chest as he pushes me backwards, and I freeze, staring down at them. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Devit! That hurts!" I wince, and he finally realizes what he's touching.

He blinks at me for a moment. "Breasts?" He squeezes, bringing a cry out of my mouth. "Why do you have breasts?"

"I don't know!" I snap back. "I just had a glitch!"

A mischievous grin winds up on his face, and I can't help the fear that runs rampantly through me. "Stand still." One of his hands drops down, and I feel it slip down the front of my trousers. For once, I am ungrateful that I forwent underwear today as his finger slides right over the slit in my nether regions, an open that most certainly didn't use to be there. "You're a girl now."

I wince and try to jerk away, but this glitch has left me rather drained. He clutches me tightly, and his finger shifts up inside of my new female genitalia. It rubs against something that makes me shiver, and a small flicker of arousal awakens before I smother it under shame and anger. "Get out of me," I growl, and he quirks it up in higher, pressing against a thin veil of flesh that makes me wince.

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic. I know you sleep with just about anyone who happens upon you when you're under the influence of Skywalla flower pollen. So, how is this any different?"

"Because I'm not affect by pollen!" At first, it seems that my words have knocked some sense into him when he removes his hand from my pants, but then I hear the sound of a zipper being undone. "No." In this small space, I can barely move away standing up, and so, when he shoves me to my knees, I'm face to face with his cock. I want to back away, but I just can't.

"Think about it this way," he says and grips the back of my head. "If we get hurry up and get his over with, then we don't have to worry about my sister doing anything too drastic, nay?"

"You're an ass," I snap back. "As if I would ever be coerced into something like this with you."

"Really?"

"Real-guh!" His cock slides into my mouth so quickly that if I possessed a gag reflex, I would have certainly choked, and that prick has the gull to smirk while doing this to me. "Athole," I growl, and in retatliation, he shoves himself even further down my throat before thrusting with the type of vigor I would normally attribute to Iziran's tongue when he tries to kiss me. The thickness sliding down my throat, the heat from that foreign object... All of it reminds me of kissing my brother, and against my wishes, I feel myself start to get wet, and isn't that a strange feeling? "Mmph... Ngh..." I clench my hands into fists as shudders run through my body as this rogue Mer plunders my mouth in search of his own pleasure. It shouldn't feel good, but it does.

"Allen?" I look up at him. "I'm going to cum, and you're g-going to swallow all of it. Understood?" I nod.

His hips jerk just a few more times, and at last, I feel his seeds coat my throat and tongue. It's sticky, but I manage to swallow it down, mewling all the while. I don't know why, but I feel strangely good. This makes absolutely no sense.

"I won't fuck you if you don't want me to."

I blink up at him. "Really?"

"I'm not that much of an asshole." I raise my eyebrow as if to respond in the condescension I feel. "Seriously, now, stand back up, and I'll do something nice."

With his help, I slide back up, and he pins me to the walls. He quickly divests me of my clothing, and I can't help the flicker of fear the appears in the back of my mind. Then that bastard kisses me, and I'm panting and trying to remember what my problem was. His fingers twist up inside of me again, and he bites into my nipple, drawing a whine out of me. I briefly wonder if Road's listening. He pets at that think wall of flesh but doesn't press against it, and I'm grateful, because I'm not sure what it is. I just know that I don't want him to tear it... That'll hurt, I just know it..

Fluid splashes, slicking up his fingers, and I shudder as aftershocks run through me. It feels so similar but different from normal. I don't know... "Allen?" I sigh when his fingers slip out of me and stand there, trying to get my barings when I realize that my code is trying to correct itself.

Another glitch seizes me, and I fall into the dark-haired twin. A sense of right settles over me, and I know that the previous glitch has been corrected. When Devit doesn't immediately push me away, I wonder if this means that he doesn't hate me so much anymore.


	6. Threads of Silk: Chomesuke x Allen

Threads of Silk

In the Black Forest of Skywalla, there's a cavern where a monstrous spider woman lives.

The spider woman's name is Chomesuke, and to most, she seems to be a horrifying being. However, to the kryphan species, she is a friend, and this is doubly true for me. She's one of the few people who won't take advantage of my glitches to ravage my body and torture me with sweet delectable agony; that isn't to say that we haven't… done things together.

I was six years old when we first met...

_"_ _Hello, my name's Allen… Who are you?"_

_The brunette woman raises her head from the flowers she'd been meticulously attending to, and she cocks her head with confusion. "I'm Chomesuke… What are you doing out here, Allen?"_

_"_ _I'm lost…"_

_Worry crosses her features, and she quickly stands up, revealing her form to my eyes. She wears a long, Chinese styled dress with her sides exposed by cut outs to let black and gold-spotted spider legs out. "Tell me where you're from, little one… You shouldn't be out here all alone…"_

Chomesuke got me home the next day, and I was so grateful… I told the spider woman that I would come to see her again… And I kept that promise, again and again, making sure the lonely woman would have periodic company. While mother was worried, it wasn't until I admitted that I'd mated with Chomesuke when I was sixteen that she spoke ill of my visits to her.

Some female spiders kill their mates after sex, but Chomesuke doesn't, for which I am eternally grateful or I'd be dead already. This doesn't stop my family from being concerned, and on more than one occasion, Iziran and Ochreshia have asked me to stop going to see her. The compromise, however, lies in bringing my older brother with me; Chomesuke adores him and finds no wrong in his worry. In fact, she's grateful for it, because she doesn't want to chance being like the rest of her kind... She loves me too much, as a friend and more.

* * *

One day, I travel to her cavern with Iziran in tow, and the kryphan decides to go exploring the forest around them, as he is want to do. If I need him, I'll yell, so Iziran promises not to stray too far away. I head into the nest a few moments later and shout into the darkness, "Chomsesuke, where are you?"

"The garden cavern!" she calls back, and I, grinning all the while, starts walking back to the place where Chomesuke spends most of her time, even sleeping there. All because of the beautiful flowers...

The brunette spider is laying within her bed, a thick web that's suspended several feet above the ground. She looks up when I come in, and her face lights up with absolute delight. "Allen... I'm so glad you came..." She smiles rather disarmingly and scuttles down the web to land before me.

"It's good to see you too..."

She wraps her arms around him and pulls his smaller form to his chest as I fights to keep his face out of her ample chest; I don't want to be rude, and I'm sure that motor-boating her as soon as they hug is rude. "I know that you just got here. But... I don't want Iziran to interrupt again."

Those words are exactly the reason why I'm promptly pushed to the ground in the next minute, and my friend tears off her dress, along with my clothes. My left leg is pulled up to wrap around her back, and my shaft is stroked so quickly; she wants me right now it seems. I'm not even fully hard when she stuffs my length into her cunt, drenching it her slick juices. "Aah~!" she moans into my ear, and her nails curl into my flesh, leaving welts in their wake.

Chomesuke nuzzles my hair, her two extra legs wrapping around my body to hug me tightly, and she rocks her hips into mine. My cock, buried within her moist heat, twitches, and I have to bite back a moan as her fangs find purchase in my neck. "I'm so sorry for this," she whispers into my ear, and she drives our bodies together with such reckless fervor that it's like I'm mating with an animal instead of a sentient being. "You have to come inside of me… as much as you can," she whispers. "If you don't… I-I don't know what I would do… Please, Allen…"

"Okay. Okay…" The moment I fully harden inside of her, I start thrusting up to meet here movements as well, pushing my cock further into her insides with each push. Her pussy is soaked now, and the stickly lubrication covers both of our thighs and drips steadily onto the ground. I can smell it, so strongly, and it's sweet, almost like the scent of Skywalla Flower Pollen. But it's a scent that's so uniquely Chomesuke's…

She climaxes so quickly, her muscles spasming around me as I push up into her one last time. "C-chomesuke!"

We lay there for a few moments, the darkness of the cavern enclosing us, and the spider all but purrs, nuzzling my face again. But that cannot last as long as I may want it to… "You need to go," she whispers in my ear. "Before Iziran comes to find you... And before... before my instincts get to be too much."

I look at her with concern, but disentangle himself all the same. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says. "Everything is going to be perfect..."

* * *

I return to Chomesuke's nest almost three months later with Iziran in tow.

The nest is filled with spiderwebs, so many more than there were beforehand; Iziran cannot walk inside without getting some on his fur. Then I hear giggling, and tiny spiders no bigger than a grape start spinning down from the webs and ceiling.

"Allen?" Chomesuke calls out, and the spider woman herself appears from an adjoining cavern. Her appearance is haggard from lack of sleep, but she looks over joyous to see me. "I'm so glad you came back!"

"Huh?"

"I was afraid that you'd never get to meet them."

"Meet who?" I ask, clearly confused.

Chomesuke smiles and points above my head to the little spiders. "Our kids..."


	7. Skywalla Pollen Ale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Allen is 22, about three years after Threads of Silk. In the time since that chapter, there's been human community that Allen has begun visit (it's the one of three in Skywalla, near the edge of the Caspain river.)

Skywalla Pollen Ale

There's a tapping sound on the table as a redheaded man sifts through the book sitting before him. To his left is a pint of ale, more or less untouched, but it won't be long before he does drink some. One of his friends, a fellow Black Order knight named Lenalee walks over and pears over his shoulder. "What're you reading?"

"Flora and Fauna of Skywalla."

She starts laughing. "Are you worried about wild animals attacking us?"

"Actually yes... If the reports are correct, we have to be afraid of the Kryphans." He flips to a new page and points to a drawing of the large, dragonic creature. "That's a Kryphan... And supposedly, there's a knight that protects them."

"That knight's our target, isn't he?"

"Yeah..."

The doors open, and every patron turns their head. The being that comes into the bar is smaller, scarcely able to be considered a teenager, but his eyes look older. Lavi estimates that he's seventeen or eighteen at the most. He's a knight, in appearance, and that's enough to warrant a second glance. The albino wears dark armor that bears the aura of heavy enchantment, and

"You've got to be shitting me."

"What?"

Emblazoned on his chest is the mark from the report, a blue dragon. "Lena, that boy might be our mark."

Her eyes narrow. "Are you sure?"

"Nearly positive."

"I'll tell the others."

The knight sits down on the other side of the room, an annoyed expression on his face, and he glances down at his pocket watch from time to time until at last the bar's owner comes out. The man bows before the small albino, catching the interest of the black knights that watch from their own spot in the bar. Lavi can't quite make out the conversation, but the snippets he hears interest him greatly.

"I left Iziran out of town."

"Thank you... That Kryphan... People are worried. Maggie's daughter-"

"Has nothing to do with my family."

"But she..."

"Nope."

"They didn't kill her?"

"No... tend not to hurt... unless provoked." Finally, Lavi's had enough, and the knight walks over to the table, stilling the conversation completely. Luminescent silver eyes turn up him in the silence, and the small knight's voice washes over him like a flood of ice water. "May I help you?"

"My name is Lavi Bookman, and I was wondering if you would spare me a moment so we can talk."

"Sure," the teen replies. "Mr. Vavaldo, if you don't mind, we can continue this conversation at a later time."

"No need, Allen. Send my regards to your kin, and an apology from the town."

"Of course. They will be glad to hear of your change in heart."

"So," Allen says, once the owner leaves their company, "what do you want with little old me?"

Lavi knows that look in his eye, the one that demands this be quick and honest. "You're the Kryphan Knight."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I'm from the Black Order. We've come to offer you a job."

Allen's scowl, if it's even possible, grows darker. "No."

"But-"

"I will not abandon my kin to work for your kind." He stands up to leave then, clearly in no mood to speak of such things. "And before you point out that I'm a human, I'm well aware, but they Kryphans are my kin, and no one will change my loyalties."

"Then at least have a drink with me."

Allen dead stops and turns to look at the redhead. "What?"

"Have a drink with me, Allen."

"Sure, just as long as it's not Skywalla Pollen Ale." Allen knows that he should be getting back to his brother, but one little drink can't hurt, can it?

* * *

As it turns out, one drink became five.

By this time, both Lavi and Allen have gotten pretty toasted, and the other black knights have left for their lodging. Neither Lavi or Allen notice when the albino takes a swig from the former's cup, and that's about the time they're kicked out of the bar by a smiling Vavaldo.

They walk down the street together, Lavi intending on going to bed and Allen to Iziran, but as they start to part ways, Allen's assaulted by a sharp shock up his spine that sends him nearly careening to the ground. The shivers and shocks rack his body, and he closes his eyes, willing then to abate, and there's an arm leading him to the inn.

He opens his eyes, and Lavi's staring down at him, worry breaking through the haze of his buzz. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Y-you kind of..." He stops for a second, the word eluding him. "Passed out for a second."

"I'm fine," he whispers, but there's a flush breaking out across his skin, and the shocks are turning more sensual. "I-I think... I think that I drank out of your t-tankard..."

"What does that... have... to do with this?"

Allen leans forward then, and his lips meet the others, a neediness evident in the pressure. "You're going to have to trust me."

"Okay."

There's clangs as their armor meets the floor, and their underclothes follow suit. Lavi's not sure why this is happening, but he doesn't protest against it. Allen's lips never stop moving to utter an explanation, because he wants skin-on-skin now, and he'll get it.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Little late for that question," Allen whispers, and there's fingers, slickened by some oil, sliding into his entrance. He feels teeth bite into his neck, and he repays the mark in kind, adding to the multitude that he'd already put there. His body opens relatively quickly, and the fire burning in his veins grows in strength. "Please… please…"

Allen cries out, and his back arches. His insides clamp down on the invading fingers, not wanting them to leave, and Lavi presses into that bundle of nerves. He's not sure when Lavi enters him, but his mind is half-gone at this point. All he knows is that there's his hard length filling him, and rocking thrusts push the intruding cock further and further inside of him, pressing into the sensitive spots. He's mumbling with pleas, and Lavi tries his best to comply with him. It's Allen who can't keep up with his own mumbled demands, and it isn't long before the small knight is whining, his seed spilling onto his naked belly. Lavi pulls out then, wanting to be polite, but Allen doesn't want him to move out in that moment.

The heat abates with his orgasm, but he refuses to let this be one-sided. He forces himself to sit up through the haze of exhaustion and alcohol, and his hand finds the redhead's cock.

"Allen, you d-don't have to…"

"Yes, I do," he says, a sleepy edge to his tone. "It's only fair…"

* * *

When Allen wakes up around dawn, he realizes, with a face scarlet in shame and scrambling hands that set to work finding his armor and clothes, that he's done something he didn't plan to... And he left Iziran outside of the village all night. "Fuck," he hisses under his breath and scribbles a note for Lavi to find. He's in so much trouble.


End file.
